


a push don't make it right

by choephori



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Bottom!Spock, F/M, Incest, Pegging, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Top!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choephori/pseuds/choephori
Summary: Michael brings Spock down a peg. Set some point after they reconcile.





	a push don't make it right

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorrry. Just a short piece because the idea refused to leave me alone and I needed to exorcise it.

“You can cry if you’d like; there’s no one here but me to hear you.”

“Vulcans do not cry.” 

“Perhaps, but maybe you should. I’ve discovered it can be quite cathartic.”

She places her hand on the nape of his neck, pressing downwards roughly. He could resist if he wants; he certainly has the strength to do so. He doesn’t. Allowing himself to be manoeuvred, face being pressed further into the bed, he cants his hips slightly backwards, pressing the dildo further inside.

“Needy, much?” she teases, winding the hand currently not holding Spock down around the front of his waist, bringing him flush against her hips.

“No,” he gasps, “I am merely attempting to facilitate the end result of this…” he struggles to find the correct word to describe what exactly this coupling is. 

“Quite logical. However, I thought we had established that you should try and experience things that are not.” With that, Michael starts to thrust in earnest, keeping her arm wrapped in a tight grip around Spock’s waist. 

Her thrusts drive him further into the mattress, and he struggles to maintain his composure. Michael moves her hips in slightly different ways with each thrust, as if searching for something. With the precision of the scientist that she is, she quickly locates Spock’s prostate and slams herself into it with vigour bordering on violence. Unable to control himself, he lets out a moan that is almost a whimper in actuality. 

Michael uses her free hand to grab a handful of Spock’s hair, and pull his head back, forcing him to arch his back in a manner than must be uncomfortable. Speaking directly into his ear, she says “I wonder, does the Captain ever use you in such a manner?”

Gasping at the mention of mention of Captain Pike, he struggles under her tight grip and unrelenting thrusts, thought not enough to disrupt them.

“I didn’t think so. I doubt he could ever be quite so mean to you”. As she says the word mean, her grip in his hair tightens even more, she removes her arm from its position around his waist, and brings it up to slap him hard on the face. 

“Don’t talk about the Captain,” he gasps and brings his hips back to meet hers. 

Michael can feel her own climax growing from the pressure of the strap against her clit as she she thrusts violently into her brother. Making sure she hits his prostate each time, she pounds and hard as she is able, and slaps him again. As she does, he lets out a choked-out moan as he reaches his release. He collapses downwards onto the bed, and with a few more thrust she comes quickly after.

Michael pulls out, and undoes the harness. Chucking it ungracefully away from the bed, she notices that there are tears on her brother’s cheek. She smiles.


End file.
